Experimento de Vida
by Arken Elf
Summary: Ash a sido víctima de un terrible accidente que lo ha llevado a convertirse en el Especimen de un laboratorio, Ash se ha desvanecido para la sociedad, excepto para Misty, ¿Podra su amor mostrarle la verdad? y Ash ¿Logrará sobrevir a los experimentos?
1. Default Chapter

Experimento de Vida  
  
Escrito por Arken elf. Capítulo 1 Un terrible accidente  
  
Primero que nada aclaro que es la segunda historia que escribo en primera persona y por lo tanto puede tener algunos errores gramáticos que espero corregir con la experiencia. Aclarado esto les doy la bienvenida y espero disfruten de este Fanfic, el cual se enfoca en la Angustia y sufrimiento de un personaje, así que si no deseas leer nada de ese estilo por favor retírate inmediatamente. ATTE Arken elf.  
  
Esta historia no es con fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo, por su atención Gracias. Sugerencias o comentarios (constructivos) serán bien recibidos.  
  
*****  
  
Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, o al menos ese era antes de terminar aquí; en este hoyo del infierno como yo lo llamo. Hace algunos meses mi vida era sencilla y feliz, era un niño con una vida por delante llena de sueños y esperanzas, hasta ese accidente, el cual cambio todo mi futuro convirtiéndolo en la pesadilla que vivo ahora. Pero porque estoy haciendo esto, quizá porque tengo miedo, un miedo terrible a no volver a ver un mañana. Si las cosas continúan como están, es muy seguro que yo no sobreviva otro mes mas; por eso mando este mensaje a cualquiera que me escuche, que me entienda, para que aprenda de mi historia, que no sufra lo que yo he sufrido. Así que si tu quien quiera que seas me estas escuchando, por favor, pon atención a este relato quizá a ti te ayude a ver que la libertad, la amistad y la vida son mas importantes de lo que te puedas imaginar. Para que aprendas a valorar lo que aún tienes, algo que yo hace tiempo perdí. Pero no te vayas, solo pon atención es todo lo que pido.  
  
*****  
  
6 meses atrás...  
  
Mis amigos y yo volvíamos ansiosos a casa, ya que el torneo de la liga empezaría en un mes. Juntos habíamos recorrido un largo camino para recolectar las medallas que me permitieran reingresar en el torneo para pelear una vez mas por el título de maestro pokémon.  
  
Antes de seguir si ya has escuchado de mí, seguro debes conocer a mis amigos si no, te haré una rápida descripción de ellos. Primero esta Misty, una linda chica, (si efectivamente dije linda, algo que he pensado desde hace tiempo, pero que jamás logre admitir frente a ella), es pelirroja, de hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. Luego esta Brock, un amigo criador quien cocina maravillosamente, es bastante maduro en todo, con excepción de las chicas, pero bueno nadie es perfecto, ¿Cierto?, su cabello es castaño oscuro, alto y moreno. Yo en cambio soy, o bueno en ese entonces era un chiquillo de cabello negro desordenado, ojos cafés, con un espíritu irrompible, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero volviendo a lo importante todo comenzó ese día...  
  
-Finalmente, esta vez voy a demostrar que soy merecedor a ese título- pensaba, mientras caminaba al lado de Misty quien parecía encontrarse sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-Ash, Misty, vamos no se retrasen o jamás llegaremos a tiempo para la cena- exclamo Brock, quien caminaba un poco mas adelante.  
  
-Ya voy- respondí al momento que comencé a correr en dirección a casa. -Mamá, finalmente voy de regreso y te aseguro que esta vez te sentirás orgullosa de mí.  
  
Así los 3 pasamos el día como era usual, hasta llegar al lugar donde años atrás había comenzado mi viaje para convertirme en un maestro pokémon.  
  
-Bienvenidos a pueblo Paleta- leyó Brock en un letrero a las afueras del poblado.  
  
-Genial, estoy seguro de que mamá me extraña terriblemente- exclame corriendo a casa.  
  
-Espera Ash- se escucho la voz de Misty, pero yo no hice caso con la idea de ver a mi madre nuevamente en la cabeza.  
  
-No te preocupes, solo está un poco ansioso- murmuro Brock caminando junto con Misty tranquilamente.  
  
-¡¡Mamá, mamá, ya llegue, estoy en casa!!- grite, tocando a la puerta pero nadie abrió.  
  
-¿Me pregunto donde estará mamá?, OH ya se debe estar con el profesor Oak- exclame feliz corriendo en dirección al laboratorio.  
  
De haber sabido lo que sucedería, hubiera esperado mejor en casa, pero como siempre; tiendo a ser un poco impulsivo, algo que no le recomiendo a nadie.  
  
Para cuando llegue el laboratorio se encontraba abierto, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que el profesor no tenía la costumbre de dejar así el lugar. Algo en mi interior me decía que no entrara, sin embargo mi curiosidad era grande, además ¿que podría pasar?, después de todo era del profesor Oak de quien estábamos hablando. Me introduje a la construcción sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, por alguna razón sabía que era lo mejor, baje las escaleras silenciosamente hasta llegar al laboratorio. Seguramente se preguntaran ¿Y donde dejaste a Pikachu?, bueno Pikachu venía con mis amigos. Generalmente tiende a seguirme, pero ese día fue la excepción. Lo que me hace pensar en que quizás fueron muchas coincidencias o era el destino. Volviendo a donde nos quedamos: Camine lentamente ocultándome entre las sombras cuando lo vi, era el profesor quien parecía preocupado, junto a él se encontraban dos hombres vestidos de negro, ellos no se veían muy amigables, y junto a ellos un hombre, del cual no pude apreciar su rostro debido a que se encontraba de espaldas. Parecían discutir sobre algo, lo cual tampoco entendí porque solo eran murmullos, decidido me aproxime un poco mas, ya que me imagine que el profesor podría encontrarse en problemas. Fue cuando lo vi, el hombre era Giovanni, el entrenador de Ciudad Virídian. -¿Que estaba haciendo él ahí? -Seguramente nada bueno- pensé. Camine lentamente en dirección a la salida, cuando me tropecé con un cable cayendo estrepitosamente en el piso, pero eso no fue todo, me lleve conmigo unos cuantos frascos con líquidos desconocidos que al parecer se encontraban ocultos en el librero, del cual trate de sostenerme. Todo ese extraño líquido se derramo encima de mí llamando la atención de los otros. Escuche pasos que se dirigían hacia mi posición actual, pero desafortunadamente un terrible dolor comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo evitando que me moviera. -Lo ultimo que vi antes de perder el conocimiento fue al profesor acercándose.  
*****  
  
2 días después...  
  
Comencé abrir mis ojos lentamente, cuando un terrible dolor de cabeza me hizo arrepentirme de haber vuelto en sí, entonces escuche un pequeño sonido constante al lado de mi.. ¿Que sucedió?- pregunte buscando la cosa que estuviese produciendo tal sonido, pero desafortunadamente no pude localizarlo.  
  
-Así que finalmente despiertas- se escucho una voz. -Es bueno ver que mi nueva adquisición recobre el conocimiento- continuo.  
  
-¿Adquisición?- pregunte, percatándome por primera vez de que mis manos no eran del todo humanas, es decir si lo eran y al mismo tiempo no, es difícil de explicar, teñías 5 dedos como cualquier persona pero en la parte superior de ellas las recubría un pequeño pelaje entre blanco y Rosado que se extendía por mis brazos y el resto de mi espalda y piernas.  
  
-¡¡¿Que sucedió?!!- grite asustado, viendo mi imagen en un gran espejo que rodeaba toda la habitación.  
  
Mis orejas habían cambiado de forma asemejando las de un felino pokémon con el mismo color que el de mis brazos en ellas, mis ojos ya no eran de ese café que tanto recordaba haber visto en el espejo cada mañana, sino azules y por último me di cuenta de que tenía una larga cola que terminaba en un pequeño rombo, como la de un mew, para ser exactos.  
  
-No puede ser, ese no puedo ser yo- exclame tapando mis ojos para evitar ver lo que el espejo mostraba.  
  
En ese momento no me preocupe por el hecho de no saber donde me encontraba o quien era el dueño de la voz que anteriormente había escuchado. Un terrible error debo aclarar.  
  
Pero eso es algo que no importa mas, porque la vida como la había conocido acababa de desvanecerse ante mis ojos.  
  
*****  
  
Bien ¿Que tal el capítulo uno?, ya se que eso de híbrido puede ser algo usado, pero no he visto ninguna historia en español que explique lo que alguien puede sentir al encontrarse en un laboratorio como conejillo de indias contra su voluntad y bueno creo que este en un buen empiezo. Además el hecho de que Ash sea parte Mew y no un pokémon completo ayuda al lector a identificarse mas con los sentimientos humanos ¿No creen?. Cualquier sugerencia o idea para esta historia será tomada en cuenta en futuros capítulos. 


	2. el comienzo de la pesadilla

.  
Capítulo 2  
  
El inicio de la pesadilla  
  
El nombre del capítulo puede ser un poco directo, pero ¿Qué pensarías tu si estuvieras atrapado en un laboratorio lejos de todo lo que conocías, en donde no eres mas que un objeto mas? Recuerden este fanfic es sobre el dolor y la soledad, así que saben lo que leen. ATTE Arken elf.  
Después de ese doloroso inicio, todo lo que deseaba era volver con mi Madre y olvidarme de todo lo que había sucedido. Es decir, que no es nada sencillo asimilar la verdad aunque la tengas frente a ti. Destape mi ojos para ver de nuevo la imagen de ese fenómeno ante mi, un ser antinatural que jamás debió existir.  
  
-¿Qué va a ser de mi ahora?- pensé con lagrimas en mis ojos.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que todos pensaran al verme?, y mi mamá, ella no merece esto- exclame con dolor.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso- alguien respondió.  
  
Mire a mi alrededor percatándome de la presencia de ese tal Giovanni, quien me observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dónde estoy?, y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte ignorando el dolor que sentía en mi interior.  
  
-Tranquilo mi pequeño híbrido, no es bueno que te alteres sin conocer tu potencial, ¿No lo crees?- respondió con otra pregunta. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?, viniendo de alguien como él, una muy amable.  
  
-Híbrido, nada, tengo nombre, yo soy Ash Ketchum, de pueblo paleta, tengo derechos, por lo que deseo ver a mi madre y mis amigos ahora- replique al momento.  
  
Otro error que me trajo mas problemas de los que esperaba.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, realmente crees que tienes derechos, es una lastima, porque jamás volverás a ver a tu Madre o amigos, porque para el mundo estas muerto, o debo decir que Ash Ketchum el entrenador pokémon esta muerto, murió en un terrible accidente hace 2 días.- Comento ese loco.  
  
-Para hoy a esta hora, tus restos cremados ( por supuesto), deben descansar en paz en algún cementerio- continuo.  
  
-No, eso no puede ser- murmure impactado por la noticia. Entonces lo recordé, el profesor Oak, se encontraba ahí, seguramente el no permitiría eso.  
  
-Por cierto si estas pensando en el viejo Oak, no tengas muchas esperanzas, porque mis agentes ya se encargaron de solucionar ese pequeño problema- finalizo  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- grite con furia.  
  
-¿Qué te preocupa?, si fuera tu me preocuparía mas por lo que será de mi- contesto el hombre fríamente, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.  
  
-Descansa bien- dijo, saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado.  
  
-No, no , esto no puede estar sucediendo- me repetía en la mente. -No importa lo que ese sujeto diga, voy a encontrar la manera de salir de aquí y demostrarle a ese sujeto que jamás debió meterse con Ash Ketchum- pensé con una nueva meta en mente.  
  
-Mi libertad.  
  
Eso fue lo que me mantuvo vivo durante tanto tiempo debo admitir, pero como todo, existen límites y lo que yo iba a experimentar no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.  
  
Las horas pasaron como días, cada segundo se me hacía como su fueran minutos y por lo consiguiente mi paciencia comenzó a terminarse.  
  
Camine de un lado a otro pensando en un método para salir de ese lugar con la esperanza de notificarle a mis amigos y lo mas importante a mi madre que estaba vivo.  
  
Solo habían pasado un par horas, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente revelando a un grupo de hombres vestidos completamente de blanco, mantenían trajes especiales como si desearan evitar cualquier contacto directo conmigo, debido a las mascaras que vestían me era imposible saber como era su rostro o que expresión pusieron al verme ahí en esa celda que se convertiría en mi nuevo hogar.  
  
Me rodearon listos para amarrarme, yo claro sabía que no debía permitir que eso sucediera, así que corrí de un lado a otro tratando de evitarlos, lo que me sorprendió un poco, ya que era mucho mas ágil que antes y con una serie de saltos me encontraba fuera de su alcance, hasta que uno de ellos , el mas alto alcanzo agarrar mi tobillo en uno de esos saltos, enviándome a piso de un fuerte golpe.  
  
Aturdido trate de levantarme, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para que esos sujetos me sostuvieran inyectando una especie de líquido blancuzco en mi brazo.  
  
Segundos después comencé a sentirme mareado y muy débil, seguramente se debía a la droga que habían utilizado en mí. Pero lo extraño es que no perdí el conocimiento, creo que ellos no deseaban hacer mi estancia agradable.  
  
Me subieron a una camilla, para transportarme a través de una serie de pasillos a una nueva habitación llena de instrumentos que con el paso del tiempo aprendería a odiar.  
  
Entonces comenzó, lo que en ese momento sentí como la peor experiencia de mi vida.  
  
-ja, ja, ja, ahora que lo recuerdo me causa gracia el pensar en lo equivocado que estaba.  
  
Recuerdo cuando me colocaron en la mesa de exámenes, donde ataron mis muñecas y tobillos a las esquinas para evitar que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, claro que en ese entonces todos se encontraban temerosos de mí, al no saber absolutamente nada sobre mi potencial, como ellos le decían, aunque eso con el tiempo cambio, al ver que existía manera de controlarlo.  
  
Uno de los hombres se aproximo, observándome por completo, pero yo le ignore tratando de liberarme con inútiles movimientos de mis ataduras, después de todo, la droga aún se encontraba activa.  
  
Levanto la mano informando a sus compañeros, sobre las pruebas que realizarían.  
  
-Iniciaremos con un examen físico, luego probaremos resistencia a los elementos y finalizaremos con un análisis de su psique- ordeno al grupo  
  
Tomo un pequeño bisturí, la verdad es que los primeros días fueron confusos en ese aspecto debido a las drogas, pero después de un tiempo cuando deje de oponer resistencia, ese tipo de procedimientos ya no fueron necesarios. Regresando al momento del primer examen...  
  
El hombre tomo su bisturí y comenzó a cortar la ropa que llevaba, al parecer nadie se tomo la molestia de cambiarme de ropas cuando el accidente sucedió, claro con la excepción de mi gorra guantes y chamarra, pero el resto permanecía ahí, hasta ese momento claro está.  
  
Corto la playera, pantalón y lo demás que pudiese cubrir mi pequeño cuerpo. Para mí ha sido una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, la vergüenza de ser observado por todos eso sujetos sin poder hacer nada, es tan frustrante, es como si algo dentro de ti se perdiera al momento, y no precisamente tu orgullo.  
  
A pesar de que lo único que hicieron fue observar mis nuevas adquisiciones ajenas a lo comúnmente humano, me sentí degradado.  
  
Tomaron muestras de pelaje de mis orejas, cola, espalda y brazos. Muestra de sangre, etc. Lo común cuando te haces un examen médico, excepto por el hecho de que tu médico no te encadena para que camines a la báscula o el metro. Primero pensé en hablar con ellos, ya que obviamente la fuerza bruta no funcionaría, quizá si los hacía ver que yo era un ser vivo como ellos, serían mas accesibles.  
  
Desafortunadamente apenas estaban comenzando.  
  
Atado como un salvaje y sin nada para cubrirme me trasladaron a otro cuarto, aquí es donde lo peor inicio.  
  
Conectaron todo tipo de electrodos en mi cuerpo, el cual yo me esforzaba por cubrir de la vista de todos esos sujetos, pero el tener mis manos atadas a una cadena no facilitaba en absoluto la situación. Cuando hubiesen terminado, mi estima se encontraba por los suelos. Me metieron en una tina de agua helada con restos de hielo en ella, fue horrible, yo sentí la necesidad de huir, pero ellos me retuvieron. Me retorcí tratando de liberarme, pero a cada movimiento aplicaban mas fuerza lastimándome en el intento.  
  
Un sujeto tomaba algunas lecturas en una computadora cercana. -Manténgalo ahí- comento -Veremos cuanto tiempo soporta esa clase de temperaturas. Mi cuerpo gritaba por su libertad, mientras el frío lo recorría creando ese dolor indescriptible. Minutos después me era imposible respirar debido al frío y comencé a ahogarme, la desesperación se hizo presente a cada segundo, nublando mi mente.  
  
-Debo salir de aquí o moriré- ese era el único pensamiento que tenía en ese momento.  
  
Desesperado comencé a pelear nuevamente, pero esta vez fue diferente, el miedo acompañado de la desesperación crearon algo increíble.  
  
Creo que el tipo de la computadora lo noto, porque trato de advertir a sus compañeros, lo cual resulto en un fracaso. Molesto me esforcé con todo para lograr mi libertad, ocasionando que los hombres volaran a través del cuarto alejándose de mí, para chocar con el muro. Era una fuerza desconocida la que los elevo, lanzándolos ferozmente al otro lado de la habitación. Las alarmas sonaron y otra gran cantidad de personas llegaron para detenerme, yo no sabía que es lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que si deseaba escapar, sería mejor repetirlo.  
  
Así fue, logre levantarlos del piso, arrojándolos a los lados antes de que lograrán aproximarse, mi enojo se convirtió en ira, al ver que llegaban cada vez mas. -Si tardo mas jamás podré salir de este lugar- pensé desesperado buscando una apertura entre aquella cantidad de guardias, me estaba debilitando, yo lo sabía, pero no lograba encontrar una oportunidad.  
  
Entonces lo sentí, un terrible golpe en mi espalda. Voltee, para ver al sujeto alto con un arma en mano, la cual acababa de usar.  
  
-Mal... fue todo lo que alcance a decir antes de desplomarme nuevamente.  
  
***** Un intenso calor me hizo recuperar el sentido. Me sentía un poco perturbado al principio, es normal después de que alguien usa un tranquilizante en ti , créanme.  
  
Estaba en una pequeña celda, adolorido me incorpore buscando una salida, pero nada, solo oscuridad. Levante mi mano tratando de verla, lo cuál me era imposible, di un paso topándome con un muro. Extendí mis brazos tratando de identificar el tamaño del lugar, percatándome de que era extremadamente pequeño. El calor era terrible y aumentaba a cada momento. Recargue mi cabeza en uno de los muros, resbalándome en el mismo, hasta el piso.  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué esto tiene que sucederme a mí?- murmure, entre llantos.  
  
El calor continuo aumentando, hasta crear una ansiedad similar a la del hielo, pero a diferencia de esa vez, no había modo de evitarlo. Minutos después el calor era sofocante, levante mi cabeza tratando de encontrar un modo de bloquear tal tortura. Debo imaginar que nada sucede, no puedo sentirlo, no puedo- me repetía en la mente, pero esta vez, fue demasiado. Creo que perdí nuevamente el conocimiento, porque cuando volví abrir los ojos me encontraba de regreso a la sala de exámenes.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte, pero nadie respondió.  
  
Un científico entro al lugar, vestido con la usual bata blanca sin necesidad de todo el equipo de protección.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte nuevamente.  
  
-No te muevas, has perdido muchas fuerzas en tu último intento de escape, al destrozar la puerta de la habitación, donde te encontrabas.  
  
-Yo hice ¿Qué?- murmure casi imperceptible.  
  
-Eres increíble, pero ese poder deber ser controlado, afortunadamente eso ya no será un problema, ya que al finalizar los resultados de la pruebas preliminares, hemos podido determinar algunos detalles que eran necesarios para poder pasar a lo importante.  
  
-Preliminares- pensé, -eso solo eran las preliminares.  
  
Giovanni, entro al cuarto. Camino al lado de mi tranquilamente.  
  
-Increíble debo decir, tu serás la oportunidad que he estado buscando- dijo  
  
-Ya lo creo, este espécimen tiene mucho potencial- replico el otro a quien conocería como Bill.  
  
-Deacuerdo Bill, entonces te dejo a cargo, de este proyecto, tu sabes lo que hay que hacer,- comento Giovanni saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-Oh si pequeño espécimen, las cosas van a ser muy interesantes y creo que tu y yo comenzaremos a conocernos muy bien,-sonrío el tal Bill.  
  
Tomo su transmisor para comunicarse con su equipo.  
  
-Muy bien, él esta listo, tengo las lecturas que necesitamos, trasládenlo al área de máxima seguridad, es momento de reiniciar el proyecto. Me miro nuevamente, a lo que yo solo pude evitar su mirada desviando la mía logrando percatarme de que me encontraba nuevamente vestido, eran tan solo una camisa con un simple pantalón verde, como el que usan los médicos en los hospitales, algo sencillo, pero se sentía bien tener algo en mi nuevamente.  
  
El equipo llego finalmente para trasladarme al área de seguridad.  
  
Bien, este es el segundo capítulo, es un poco sencillo, pero aún es el inicio. Recuerden es una historia experimental, así que si hay alguna sugerencia, o idea sobre Ash, Misty Brock, o cualquier cosa de esta historia, adelante será tomada en cuenta. Arken elf. Por su comprensión. Gracias. 


	3. Analisis

Capítulo 3  
  
Análisis.  
  
Este es mi tercer capítulo. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Recuerda que este es un fanfic experimental, cualquier, duda, sugerencia o comentario, favor de enviarlo, será tomado en cuenta. Gracias ATTE Arken elf.  
  
Me pregunto si Newtwo tuvo que pasar por esto. Me imagino que la respuesta es un sí.  
  
Lo entiendo, ahora entiendo el porque de su odio hacia los humanos, no es raro que los odiase si lo único que traían a su vida era dolor, soledad o sufrimiento. Yo en lo personal, pienso que tenía razón al desear acabar con todo, sus razones no eran del todo malas, claro que para poder entenderlo era necesario estar en su lugar, hasta yo tengo deseos de acabar con cada ser dentro de este laboratorio. Me pregunto si mi Mamá pensara en mí, o si mis amigos me extrañaran como yo los extraño ahora. Tiempo atrás tuve el presentimiento de que me escuchaban, en sueños lograban escucharme, pero ahora no puedo soñar, no hay vida que quede dentro de mí, no hay mas.  
  
Los días siguientes dieron paso a un sin número de pruebas, todo para prepararme, ¿Para que?, no lo descubriría hasta meses después.  
  
*****  
  
4 meses después  
  
-Buenos días, que tal te sientes hoy- pregunto Bill, listo para trabajar.  
  
-¿Qué podía responder?, - Me siento como basura, si a eso se refiere- conteste.  
  
-Bueno cambiaremos eso dentro de poco, porque hoy es el gran día del acondicionamiento, ya verás- replico alegremente.  
  
Algo extraño, ya que Bill, generalmente andaba de mal humor, y se desquitaba con cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, pero no ese día.  
  
-Acondicionamiento, genial- murmure observándolo recorrer mi celda con entusiasmo, como si no pudiera contener su emoción.  
  
-Así es Ash, acondicionamiento- dijo finalmente. Ash, así es él era el único que me llamaba por mi antiguo nombre.  
  
Es cierto olvide mencionar que en ese lugar yo no era nada mas que el espécimen Beta, ¿Verdad?, para casi todos, excepto para Bill y Giovanni, quienes eran los únicos que conocían mi verdadera procedencia.  
  
-Y eso es...- comente en todo cansado.  
  
-Simple amigo mío, hoy haremos los ajustes para el equipo.  
  
Me quede ahí sin saber que decir, ¿Equipo?, ¿De que rayos esta hablando este sujeto?- pensé.  
  
Entonces esa cantidad de imágenes me bombardeo, sabía que no podría entenderlo a la perfección, pero lo que vi me impacto. Me encontraba a punto de perder la única libertad que me quedaba. La de mi ser.  
  
Seguramente él noto mi expresión de terror, porque se apresuro a salir del lugar.  
  
-Sabía que no perderías la oportunidad para tratar de averiguar de que estaba hablando- murmuro el científico al salir.  
  
-¿Qué voy hacer?, necesito ayuda, de quien sea, por favor- pensé concentrándome con todas mis fuerzas.  
  
*****  
  
No muy lejos del lugar, una joven caminaba por los campos verdes, a su lado un Hunter le seguía mientras disfrutaban de ese hermoso amanecer.  
  
-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo se encuentra a punto de suceder Hunter- comento la joven a su compañero pokémon.  
  
-Lo sé Sabrina- respondió el pokémon.  
  
Al momento, un mensaje, llego a su mente, era un grito de ayuda proveniente de un lugar desconocido. El dolor y sentimiento en esas palabras fue demasiado fuerte, sobre todo para alguien con poderes psíquicos como ella.  
  
-Necesito ayuda, por favor- decía la voz en su mente, una voz que se le hacía muy familiar.  
  
-¿Ash?- pregunto la joven, pero el enlace se había perdido.  
  
-¿Me pregunto que habrá sido eso?- se dijo la joven levantándose.  
  
-Hunter, hunter- expreso el pokémon asustado.  
  
-Descuida Hunter, estoy bien- dijo ella levantándose del piso, Ash, yo sabía que estaba vivo, pero se encuentra en problemas, debo, debo contactar a sus amigos- pensó Sabrina, corriendo de vuelta a su hogar.  
*****  
  
-¿Listo?- cuestiono el humano a su cautivo, en la sala de operaciones.  
  
Yo le escuchaba, pero no respondí, el silencio era lo único que me quedaba ahora, y bueno después de esa operación, quien sabe si eso también.  
  
-Tomare eso como un sí- dijo iniciando con el procedimiento. No se si el hombre uso anestesia, pero para entonces ya era algo obsoleto, después de varias aplicaciones mi cuerpo se hizo inmune a sus efectos, manteniéndome despierto a pesar de haber recibido fuertes dosis.  
  
Bill, comenzó a trabajar sin que nada usual se presentara cuando lo sentí.  
  
El dolor, un terrible dolor que recorría cada una de mis miembros.  
  
Era insoportable, el hombre apenas había comenzado y yo no soportaba mas, entonces use el único método que me quedaba para liberar tal presión. Grite. Grite como nunca antes en la vida lo había hecho, grite con todas mis fuerzas, sentía como mi garganta se desgarraba con cada nuevo sonido que provenía de mí, pero no podía evitarlo. La gente cercana a la habitación comenzó alejarse, preocupados de lo que estuviese pasando ahí.  
  
-Los ayudantes de Bill, le apoyaron unos minutos más hasta que no lograron soportar mas.  
  
-No puedo seguir adelante murmuro uno, deteniéndose.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- exclamo Bill enojado.  
  
-Es solo un niño, si continuamos así vamos a matarlo- replico el otro.  
  
-Idiota si no continuamos, de todos modos morirá- respondió Bill.  
  
-No, yo no lo haré, dijo el ayudante saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-¡Bien, no te necesito, pero pagaras cuando termine!- Grito el científico en jefe mirando al resto de su equipo.  
  
-¿Alguien mas que desee irse?- preguntó con voz peligrosa.  
  
Nadie dijo mas, volviendo a lo suyo.  
  
Yo en cambio no sentía mas, era como si mi cerebro se hubiera desconectado de todo, porque podía escuchar mis gritos muy lejanos del lugar.  
  
Entonces comenzó mi viaje.  
  
Viaje muy lejos de ese lugar, de vuelta a mi hogar, con mis amigos, con mis pokémons. Mamá cocinaba algo delicioso, podía oler el aroma que invadía la casa por completo.  
  
-Ash, necesito que me traigas algunos limones, para preparar una deliciosa limonada- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Claro mamá, tu espera un momento- respondí felizmente.  
  
Corrí afuera de la casa donde pikachu me esperaba.  
  
-Pika, pika- exclamo mi compañero.  
  
-Claro que puedes venir pikachu, después de todo siempre estaremos juntos, algo extraño viniendo de alguien que solo iba a comprar algunos limones.  
  
-Ash, espera- se escucho atrás de mi.  
  
Eran Brock y Tracey, quienes corrían para alcanzarme.  
  
-¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunte al verlos tan exaltados.  
  
-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Brock recuperando el aliento.  
  
-Así es, hemos estado buscándote por todas partes- dijo Tracey seriamente.  
  
-He esta aquí todo el tiempo- conteste extrañado.  
  
-Eso no es verdad Ash Ketchum, se escucho otra voz, un voz que heló mi corazón.  
  
-¿Misty?- pregunte en un murmullo, en verdad eres tu.  
  
-Nos has tenido tan preocupados, sobre todo a mí, Ash, no vuelvas a irte de esa manera por favor, no lo vuelvas hacer- dijo abrazándome fuertemente, con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.  
  
-Misty, te juro que no volverá a suceder- replique devolviendo el abrazo.  
  
*****  
  
-El procedimiento fue todo un éxito- se escucho a lo lejos.  
  
-Señor esta despertando  
  
-Perfecto, ahora que hemos logrado colocar los aditamentos podremos probar el dispositivo.  
  
-Si señor.  
  
-Será mejor que llame Giovanni, seguramente querrá ver esto-  
  
-Entendido señor.  
  
Oscuridad nuevamente...  
  
*****  
  
-Es verdad lo que le dije profesor, él esta vivo, pude escucharlo claramente- repetía Sabrina al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Eso no es posible, yo estuve presente cuando sucedió el accidente, se que es algo difícil de aceptar Sabrina, pero será mejor que lo olvides- respondió el profesor Oak al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Además esto solo causaría mas dolor en el corazón de su pobre madre- continuo  
  
-Déjala descansar- finalizo, cortando la llamada.  
  
-Es extraño que el profesor se comporte de ese modo, estoy segura de que algo extraño esta pasando, sobre todo porque no se mostró sorprendido al escuchar mi noticia- pensó la joven.  
  
-Bueno si él no desea hablar, tendré que usar métodos mas drásticos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
-Sabrina, esperó que logres ayudarlo- pensó el profesor tristemente  
  
*****  
  
-Así que se encuentra listo- dijo Giovanni caminando en dirección al área de entrenamiento.  
  
-Así es, solo debemos probarlo- respondió Bill quien avanzaba al lado del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridiam.  
  
-Eso espero, porque he recorrido mucho camino, como para obtener otra falla.  
  
-Eso no sucederá- afirmo el científico.  
  
-Perfecto- replico Giovanni.  
  
Juntos atravesaron el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una especie de arena en donde un jovencito de extraña apariencia esperaba de pie en el centro.  
  
*****  
  
Aquí estoy de pie, esperando un veredicto supongo, algo en lo que tengo la esperanza de salir rechazado, ya que no creo poder permanecer mucho tiempo en este estado.  
  
Una vestimenta negra recubre mi cuerpo ahora, algo que me imagino fue hecho solo para mí.  
  
Con una playera negra de ¾ que deja ver mis muñecas las cuales llevan unas extrañas aleaciones de metal que rodean cada una de ellas. Son ligeras, pero jamás dejaran de ser grilletes, igualmente en mis talones, pero estos no se notan debido a los pantalones negros que recubren mis piernas. Mi cola lleva uno justo al inicio del pequeño rombo, dejando por último aquel accesorio en mi cabeza, es diminuto y por lo tanto no se distingue entre mi cabello, aún así yo logro sentirlo, adherido a mí desde adentro. Parece ser aquel que mantiene el control, tanto de mis habilidades psíquicas, como de los otros instrumentos que llevo conmigo.  
  
Escucho los pasos aproximándose, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trata.  
  
-Giovanni- murmuro cuando el se detiene justamente frente a mi.  
  
No puedo negar que tengo unos inmensos deseos de acabar con él en ese momento, pero se que aunque lo deseo no puedo, no puedo moverme o actuar, solo esperar mientras él me analiza con mirada crítica.  
  
-¿Y bien?- pregunta Bill a su jefe.  
  
-No se ve muy impresionante, pero bueno, yo se que las apariencias engañan- contesto Giovanni, tomando mi rostro con su mano obligándome a verlo directamente.  
  
-Ese azul no deja de asombrarme, a pesar de que se encuentra lleno de odio- comento al verme.  
  
-Muy bien, prepáralo, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento- dijo fríamente.  
  
-Llévalo a Viridian, nos veremos allá- Finalizo Giovanni.  
  
Al principio me molestaba que hablaran de mi como si yo no estuviera o fuese solo un objeto, pero ahora ya no me importa. Lo único que deseo es acabar con todo esto. A veces desearía haber muerto realmente, cuando menos así descansaría en paz.  
  
Fin del capítulo 3, el entrenamiento de Ash no será nada fácil eso debo advertirlo. Como dije al inicio de esta historia, es un Fanfic algo oscuro. Recuerden que todos sus comentarios serán analizados y tomados en cuenta, ideas son bienvenidas. Gracias Arken elf. 


	4. Ansias de libertad

Capítulo 4  
  
Ansias de libertad  
  
Si deseas ver una imagen de Ash híbrido, solo manda un mail y con gusto te enviare una imagen. Antes que nada recuerda que este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro. Este fanfic es un poco oscuro, pero si has llegado a este capítulo lo sabes. ATTE Arken elf.  
  
Así comenzó el entrenamiento.  
  
Bill se encargo de llevar consigo todo el equipo necesario para seguir con su investigación. La tercera fase había comenzado...  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué opina de los ataques desarrollados en tan poco tiempo?- preguntaba el científico a su jefa.  
  
-Me impresionan, debo decir- replico Giovanni desde su silla, acariciando a su persian.  
  
-¿Ah pensado en algún nombre específico para la criatura?- cuestiono Bill.  
  
-Si, el nombre de mi nueva criatura, creo que sería bueno llamarlo Sapmew- contesto el hombre del persian pensativo.  
  
-Ya tengo listo el dispositivo que usted pidió, se encuentra desarrollado específicamente para su tipo de A.D.N, por lo que es única, al igual que su futuro contenido- finalizo Bill, mostrando una especie de pokébola completamente blanca, con una pequeña marca azul en la parte superior.  
  
-Entonces debemos iniciar- dijo Giovanni levantándose de su asiento.  
  
Actualmente no me encontraba del todo solo, al lado de mi otros extraños pokémons me acompañaban en la desgracia. Afortunadamente podía comunicarme con ellos como con un humano, así que fui capaz de escuchar la historia de cada uno. Mi celda "Literalmente", era realmente pequeña, al parecer aquí no contábamos con el espacio que en las instalaciones anteriores, pero eso no me importaba, porque ahora tenía nuevos amigos con quienes hablar.  
  
Minutos después Bill se presento, con un extraño objeto en su mano, algo que me hizo temblar.  
  
-Hola Sapmew, adivina ¿que es esto?- dijo el hombre con la extraña esfera en la mano.  
  
Sapmew, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- pensé.  
  
-Esto es exactamente lo que hemos estado esperando, tu nuevo hogar, ¿Te gusta?, tiene un diseño único, solo para ti. -Oh no eso no era bueno, una pokebola para mí, ¿Acaso he dejado de ser humano completamente?.  
  
-Bueno me encantaría probarla, pero debido a que Giovanni desea tener el honor, tendré que esperar para poder probarla mañana.  
  
-Que descanses Sapmew- finalizo el hombre en tono burlón.  
  
-Como lo detesto- murmure.  
  
Los otros me miraron tristes, sin decir mas.  
  
Pokebolas, ¿Serán tan terribles?, bueno finalmente comencé a entender a los pokémons y su odio por aquellos objetos, era obvio que representaban el fin de tu vida como un ser independiente y libre.  
  
Ahora podía comprender porque pikachu odiaba estar dentro de su esfera.  
  
Picachu, mi gran amigo, te extraño, extraño tus palabras de animo, tu apoyo y tu compañía. Viajando juntos siempre en busca de nuevas aventuras, de diversión junto con Brock y Misty.  
  
Odio mi vida, la odio.  
  
La ira lleno mi corazón, pero con esas malditas restricciones era incapaz de hacer algo.  
  
-¿Por qué a mi?- pregunte al viento sin obtener respuesta.  
  
*****  
  
Sabrina observo el atardecer, mientras esperaba la llegada de la única persona que había creído en su historia.  
  
La forma de otra joven se materializo en el camino, al lo lejos. Era Misty, la entrenadora de pokémons de agua y una de las mejores amigas de Ash Ketchum, a su lado un pequeño pokémon eléctrico corría a su paso.  
  
Cuando la muerte de Ash fue anunciada, Misty no creyó que fuera cierto, a pesar de que todos pensaban lo contrario, una esperanza siempre se mantuvo viva en su corazón. Debido a esto, ella se quedo con los pokémons del joven entrenador, asegurando que él regresaría algún día. Todos pensaban que se debía al hecho de que no podía aceptar la verdad.  
  
Pero ahora, Sabrina la gran joven psíquica se había comunicado con ella, para informarle su descubrimiento, lo que atrajo consigo el fin de esos días fatídicos que prosiguieron con la partida de Ash, trayendo de nuevo esa vida que le era tan característica.  
  
Pikachu, corría al lado de su amiga, alegre por la noticia, él al igual que Misty, extrañaba profundamente a su entrenador y se encontraba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para recuperarlo.  
  
Sabrina sabía que sería muy complejo encontrar a su amigo, pero no imposible.  
  
-¿Estas lista?- pregunto la joven de cabello negro.  
  
-Lo estamos- replico Misty lista para su viaje.  
  
-Bien, entonces partamos- replico Sabrina.  
  
Ambas jóvenes partieron sin decir mas.  
  
*****  
  
El nuevo día se hacía presente, trayendo consigo nada mas que problemas para Ash.  
  
Muy bien, Sapmew, deja de pelear, tu destino se encuentra escrito- gritaba Giovanni al Joven híbrido, quien a pesar de las restricciones se negaba a ser derrotado para ser encerrado el una pokebola.  
  
-No- respondió Ash al momento.  
  
-Tonta criatura, ¿Crees que puedes escapar al destino?- pregunto el hombre al joven alguna vez entrenador.  
  
-Jamás permitiré que me derrotes- replico Ash al instante, incorporándose de nuevo.  
  
-Eso quieres, bien me gusta tu actitud- exclamo Giovanni.  
  
-¡Electrabus impactrueno ahora!- comando el hombre a su pokémon.  
  
-¡¡ELECTRA!!- grito el pokémon, junto con una gran descarga de electricidad que desplomo al jovencito nuevamente.  
  
-Es ahora o nunca- pensó Giovanni, lanzando la esfera en dirección a su Sapmew como él le llamaba.  
  
La esfera lanzo un rayo azuloso que absorbió al híbrido dentro de la esfera, la cual comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro sin detenerse.  
  
-Vamos- murmuro Giovanni, había usado 3 de sus mejores pokémons en esa captura, no podía permitirse fallar.  
  
Pasaron unas segundos mas hasta que la esfera dejo de moverse.  
  
-¡Si, ahora eres mío!- exclamo siniestramente el hombre levantando la esfera del piso.  
  
-Una excelente demostración- replico Bill, aproximándose a su jefe.  
  
-Ahora ¿desea que retire las restricciones o debemos dejarlo así?- pregunto el científico en modo serio.  
  
-Retíralas, de otro modo no seré capaz de aprender a controlar tal poder.  
  
-¿Se encuentra seguro?- cuestiono Bill a Giovanni.  
  
-Si, solo hazlo y prepáralo para otra batalla, esto será emocionante-dijo el líder del equipo Rocket.  
  
*****  
  
Vacío, eso es todo lo que hay aquí.  
  
Un vacío inmenso, que carcome tu alma desde el interior.  
  
La desesperación se apodera de mi a cada segundo, y los deseos de salir de este lugar se hacen mas grandes, la necesidad de sentir, ver, escuchar, aquí no hay nada mas que oscuridad. Es como estar muerto en vida, sin un cuerpo aparente, solo un alma atrapada en una prisión de metal. Un espíritu confuso, que desea su libertad.  
  
Haré lo que sea para salir de aquí, para alejarme del vació que me consume sin piedad.  
  
Repentinamente una luz se hizo presente y yo me encontraba nuevamente en una sala de exámenes, al parecer alguien me había liberado, pero no con las mejores intenciones.  
  
-No lo puedo creer, es una tontería- se escucho la voz de Bill detrás de mí.  
  
-Ahora no te muevas, o te ira peor- replico tomando una de sus herramientas de la charola que se encontraba al lado de él.  
  
Comenzó a retirar los sistemas de contención lentamente, con excepción del de la cabeza, pero eso era fantástico para mí.  
  
Quizá no podía usa ningún poder psíquico sin ordenes, pero era capaz de moverme libremente como cualquier humano de nuevo. Mi cola se movía de un lado a otro con alegría. Así después de tanto algo de libertad volvió a mi vida.  
  
-Listo, ahora será mejor que vuelvas a tu masterball- dijo el hombre después de terminar.  
  
Yo le observe indeciso, realmente detestaba ese lugar de oscuridad, pero de eso a tener esas horribles ataduras, creo que la esfera no estaba tan mal.  
  
-Regrese a la esfera sin decir nada.  
  
De ahí me encontré solo con mis pensamientos, hasta que Giovanni me eligió para pelear contra otros pokémons, tratando de controlar todo mi potencial, lo cual fue todo un desastre, porque me negaba a obedecer, lo que ocasionaba terribles castigos, no solo provenientes de mis enemigos, sino también de él.  
  
-¡Estúpida criatura orgullosa, haz lo que te digo!- grito Giovanni con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Comando que yo no obedecí, creo que actuaba justamente como mi querido Charizard, uno de mis pokémons mas orgullosos, pero que a pesar de todo siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite, aún después de que lo había dejado ir.  
  
-Hazlo, ataque psíquico- comando el hombre.  
  
Oh, si, la oportunidad que esperaba.  
  
Al haber liberado mis poderes psíquicos para un ataque los use en Giovanni, lanzándolo contra la pared de un solo movimiento.  
  
-Pagaras por eso- murmuro.  
  
Yo sabía que el castigo sería duro, pero desde que tenía libertad de movimiento, la necesidad de libertad, había vuelto a iluminar mi alma.  
  
Levanto la masterball en dirección mía, ocasionando que volviera a la oscuridad una vez mas.  
  
Esa noche fui liberado nuevamente en un extraño cuarto, donde solo habían unos grilletes en la pared.  
  
Sabía que no sería una noche agradable.  
  
-Buenas noches Sapnew, espero que disfrutes de la velada- dijo Giovanni jalándome hacia los grilletes.  
  
Puedo ser una criatura poderosa con poderes psíquicos y todo, pero en lo que se refiere a fuerza bruta, aún sigo teniendo la de un niño, por lo consiguiente no era gran reto para el hombre. Me resistí, algo inútil al final. Ese detestable ser se aproximó al otro muro, eligiendo un instrumento del mismo.  
  
Yo le observe preparándome para lo que sucedería...  
  
*****  
  
Finalmente la noche había terminado, Giovanni se fue dejándome en el muro, sangrando debido a mis heridas, e incapaz de moverme debido al dolor.  
  
Las siguientes noches prosiguieron con el mismo resultado, hasta que él hombre gano.  
  
Esa ultima noche, llore, y rogué porque se detuviera, pero él no se detuvo hasta que se encontró satisfecho de su trabajo, retirándose del lugar.  
  
Horas después Bill hizo su aparición, para sacarme del lugar, llevándome a una sala de recuperación, donde pasaría otra semana mas.  
  
*****  
  
Misty y Sabrina, habían recorrido un largo camino, deteniéndose en cada ciudad a su paso, buscando alguna pista, pero sin resultados, lo cual jamás las detuvo. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, comenzaron a llevarse mejor, hasta hacerse finalmente buenas amigas.  
  
*****  
  
Ya han pasado 2 meses, desde mi llegada a Viridian, y me duele decir que no veo progreso en mi situación.  
  
A pesar de que trato de hacer las cosas como me lo ordenan, Giovanni nunca esta satisfecho, exigiendo cada vez mas. He recibido todo tipo de ataques y me he mantenido en combates, para hacer que ese hombre se sienta feliz y me deje en paz, pero él no parece pensar igual que yo. Bueno en general este es el resumen de mi historia, acaba de finalizar un combate y me encuentro terriblemente cansado, por lo que él hombre ha olvidado reactivar el seguro de restricción para todos mis poderes psíquicos, por lo que he aprovechado este momento para permitir que alguien, quien sea logre escucharme y aprenda de mis errores, se que mi vida no es algo muy agradable de escuchar, o que mis problemas no le conciernen a nadie, pero esto es mas que una mera historia, es una advertencia, para cualquiera. Una advertencia nada más. Recuerda que debes apreciar la libertad, la amistad y todo aquello que jamás estimaos hasta que es demasiado tarde. Si tu escuchaste mi historia con atención lo agradezco, espero te sirva para aprender algo. Giovanni, se aproxima, por lo que debo despedirme, dudo que alguna vez vuelvas a saber de mí, pero no me tengas lastima, solo piensa en mi relato como una lección del destino...  
  
*****  
  
La mañana llego a esa parte del mundo.  
  
-Ha, ¿Qué fue eso?- exclamo Sabrina con un sobresalto.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Hunter a su entrenadora.  
  
-Hunter, es Ash, se donde se encuentra- respondió la Joven psíquica.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo el pokémon preocupado.  
  
-Lo vi, vi lo que sucedió hace 6 meses, y en lo que se ha convertido, todo en una noche- contesto la entrenadora. -Debemos darnos prisa Hunter, avisa a Misty, porque no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo- finalizo Sabrina.  
  
Muy bien, este es el final del cuarto capítulo, donde llegamos al principio de la historia, pero claro que aún no ha acabo, esto solo es el principio. Dudas. El nombre de Sapmew, salió de la combinación del nombre Homosapiens (Sap de sapiens que es pensar), y Mew, por él pokémon de quién descienden sus genes y poderes psíquicos. Esperando cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, será tomado en cuenta para futuros capítulos. Recuerden que este es un fanfic experimental, si deseas una imagen de Sapmew, mándame un mail y con gusto te la enviare, a belemkaren67@hotmail.com Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Arken elf. 


	5. Batalla de descubrimiento

Capítulo 5  
  
Batalla de descubrimiento  
  
Arken elf: Su autora los saluda para traerles un capítulo mas de esta historia, les agradezco sus Reviews, por lo que he decidido continuar con la misma. Para todos aquellos que deseen la imagen de Sapmew, con gusto se las enviare a mas tardar en 2 días. Por su paciencia gracias. Si deseas hacer algún comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida. Recuerda que este es un fanfic experimental y tu opinión hace la diferencia.  
  
*****  
  
Misty dormía en su habitación, soñando con el día en que tuviera su reencuentro con el joven entrenador.  
  
Ahora, desde que había iniciado su búsqueda, las noches de tranquilidad, regresaron, ya que ella sabía que él se encontraba vivo.  
  
-Ash- murmuraba la joven entre sueños, cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
  
-PIKACHU, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto la entrenadora exaltada.  
  
-Pika, pika- replico el pokémon señalando hacia la entrada.  
  
Afuera Sabrina esperaba, junto con su Hunter la aparición de su compañera de viaje.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- exclamo Misty abriendo la puerta lentamente.  
  
-Misty, debo hablar contigo, es sumamente importante- murmuro Sabrina.  
  
Ambas regresaron al interior de la habitación, cuando la joven comenzó con su explicación, tratando de hacer la historia un poco mas suave, tratando de evitar que la otra entrenadora se preocupara demás.  
  
*****  
  
-Vaya, creo que las cosas finalmente están resultando- Comento Bill a su ayudante.  
  
-Así es señor, el Sapmew finalmente ha comenzado a cooperar completamente con el jefe- contesto él otro.  
  
-Ya era hora, si las cosas hubieran continuado así, era seguro que ese chiquillo moriría debido a su orgullo- pensó Bill, mirando a su acompañante.  
  
-¿Señor?- pregunto el ayudante al no recibir respuesta.  
  
-No importa, solo continua con el monitoreo, yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender- Finalizo el científico, volviéndose, para desaparecer por otro de los pasillos.  
  
Cerca del lugar un Meowh, escuchaba con atención a los científicos, quienes lo ignoraron por completo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, así que el jefe tiene un pokémon nuevo- pensó la criatura.  
  
-Es extraño, jamás había escuchado de alguno con ese nombre, seria interesante conocerlo- continuo en su mente.  
  
-Pero si es sumamente raro, es probable que ni siquiera logre aproximarme a él, bueno es una lastima porque me habría gustado verlo. Finalizo regresando a su habitación.  
  
*****  
  
Me pregunto, si alguien habrá escuchado mi mensaje, es tonto tener esperanzas de una causa perdida, pero realmente desearía terminar con todo.  
  
No soporto mi existencia, no soporto mi vida, solo desearía que alguien viniera a finalizar con esto. ¿Por qué la muerte nunca llega cuando mas la requerimos?.  
  
*****  
  
Finalmente la noche se desvanecía en el horizonte.  
  
Sabrina y Misty, se encontraban listas para iniciar su jornada a Ciudad Viridian, afortunadamente no se encontraban muy lejos, por lo que no tardarían mas de 2 días en llegar.  
  
Para entonces la pelirroja, desesperada corría con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo.  
  
La verdad es que a ella no le importaba si Ash tenía cola u orejas largas, su único deseo era volver a verlo, quizá así sería capaz de decirle lo que desde hace tanto tiempo deseaba.  
  
Esta vez lo haría, no dejaría que la pena y el orgullo ganaran.  
  
No después de haberlo perdido ya una vez.  
  
Sabrina observaba a su acompañante desde atrás segura de los sentimientos de su amiga.  
  
A ella no le gustaba hurgar en la mente de los demás a propósito, pero los pensamientos de Misty eran demasiado intensos, como para ser ignorados.  
  
Una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro, pensando en el futuro de esa pareja, pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza de saber que el Ash que verían no era ni la sombra del alegre niño que alguna vez conocieron.  
  
-Espero que seamos capaces de ayudarlo- pensó finalmente.  
  
El sol iluminaba su paso, permitiéndoles ver el camino que las llevaría a cumplir su destino.  
  
*****  
  
-Es increíble, a pesar de que mi victoria sobre todos esos patéticos entrenadores aún tengan la valentía de seguirme retando- pensó Giovanni mientras observaba a un joven entrar al Gimnasio.  
  
-Quizá sea hora de enseñarles una lección- murmuro sonriente.  
  
-Bienvenido seas al Gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian, así que tu deseas retar al Líder de este lugar- Dijo el hombre.  
  
-Así es, respondió el entrenador .  
  
-Yo soy Sam, y he venido desde muy lejos para retarte- continuo al otro lado de la gran estructura.  
  
-Puede ser una buena oportunidad para probar a mi mas fantástica adquisición- replico Giovanni, lleno de seguridad.  
  
-Si lo que sea- finalizo Sam, ahora que inicie la batalla.-replico confiado.  
  
-Rhydon, yo te elijo- exclamo el entrenador lanzando su pokémon al campo.  
  
-Un Rhydon, es fuerte debo admitir, pero no es reto para Sapmew-dijo Giovanni lleno de confianza.  
  
-Un ¿qué?- pregunto el chico confundido.  
  
Al momento Giovanni saco a la vista la masterball del joven híbrido...  
  
Materializando a una extraña criatura en el centro del Gimnasio.  
  
*****  
  
ASH  
  
Finalmente veo de nuevo la luz, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo paso esta vez, pero tengo la esperanza de que no sea Giovanni quien me libere esta vez.  
  
La luz se desvanece, permitiéndome ver a un Rhydon frente a mí, volteo para percatarme de que Giovanni se encuentra preparado.  
  
Jamás he luchado contra un Rhydon, a sea que no es de él.  
  
Repentinamente escucho una voz en la mente de otro joven, un entrenador, Sam si creo que ese es su nombre.  
  
Él me ve impresionado, puedo ver la confusión en su mirada frente a mi.  
  
-¿Qué es eso, parece un niño?, pero no es posible, es decir ¿tiene cola y pelaje?, es imposible que exista una criatura así, pero aquí esta, ¿Cómo dijo el hombre que se llamaba?, rayos ni siquiera se que clase de criatura es esa, de solo verlo un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, no se porque, quizá por su semejanza a un humano, es decir, es un chiquillo, no tendrá mas de 12, pero no es un humano eso puedo verlo en su mirada  
  
-Maldición ¿Qué hago?  
  
-Pensaba Sam con incertidumbre.  
  
-Si no vas atacar, entonces yo si lo haré- exclamo Giovanni maliciosamente.  
  
-Sapmew, esfera de energía- dijo el hombre inmediatamente.  
  
Ash observo a su oponente del otro lado del campo, él realmente no deseaba atacar al otro pokémon y menos con la esfera, pero eran las ordenes de su nuevo dueño, no podía ignorarlas, a menos que deseara otra semana de visita en el cuarto D.  
  
-No quisiera tener que hacer esto, pero tu sabes que es mi obligación- Dijo Ash al Rhydon, quien le entendió a la perfección.  
  
-¿Podrás perdonarme por eso?- pregunto El joven híbrido.  
  
-Has lo que debes, porque yo así lo haré- replico el pokémon con seguridad.  
  
-Entonces que así sea-  
  
*****  
  
Me concentre rápidamente creando una pequeña esfera de luz, que voló en dirección a mi rival, tan rápido que era casi imposible verla, pero al hacer contacto con su objetivo, lo rodeo, aumentando cada vez mas de tamaño absorbiendo la energía de su presa rápidamente.  
  
Era obvio que el Rhydon estaba sufriendo debido a mi ataque, y si no era detenido podría correr el riesgo de morir.  
  
Observe como Sam desesperado comandaba a su amigo, para hacer que se liberara, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible, a menos que Giovanni así lo deseara.  
  
Voltee a ver al hombre, pero este reía sin importarle el destino de su contrincante.  
  
Finalmente Sam, libero a sus otros pokémon para ayudar a su compañero, pero los otros fueron expulsados debido al campo de energía que mantenía la esfera alrededor.  
  
-¡¡LIBERALO!!- grito el entrenador desesperado.  
  
Pero Giovanni no se detuvo.  
  
Esto es realmente frustrante, pensé, él no piensa hacer nada y yo no voy a convertirme en un asesino por él.  
  
Se que me voy arrepentir de esto- pensé.  
  
Levante mi mano, desvaneciendo la esfera, para dejar caer al cautivo en el piso del gimnasio.  
  
Giovanni, se enfado al ver esto, levantando la esfera blanca y devolviéndome a mi prisión al momento.  
  
Yo sabía que eso no era todo lo que me esperaba para ese día, temblando de solo imaginar lo que vendría después, por haberlo desobedecido frente a otro.  
  
-Ya me las pagaras- murmuro el líder de gimnasio, observando al entrenador abrazar a su pokémon inconsciente.  
  
-Oh rhydon, por favor discúlpame- exclamaba entre lagrimas.  
  
-Patético, llévate esa débil criatura de aquí- ordeno el hombre al joven entrenador.  
  
Sam se levanto devolviendo a su pokémon a su propia esfera.  
  
-No se lo que era esa criatura, pero es un peligro que exista, y mas si esta en manos de un ser despiadado y cruel como tú- replico el joven corriendo fuera del Gimnasio.  
  
*****  
  
No puedo sentir la presencia de nadie mas cerca de mi, eso quiere decir que el joven salió completo de aquí, espero.  
  
El hombre abrió nuevamente la masterball en la que me encontraba atrapado.  
  
-Así que sigues siendo un malagradecido- exclamo Giovanni de pie frente a mí.  
  
-..........-  
  
-No hay respuesta esta vez, veo- continuo molesto.  
  
-Bien creo que eso cambiara- finalizo, tomándome del cabello.  
  
-Suéltame- dije finalmente tratando de soltarme.  
  
-Así que has decidido hablar después de todo- dijo furioso.  
  
-Aléjate de mí- replique.  
  
-Parece ser que no entiendes por las buenas, entonces tendrá que ser por las malas- contesto saliendo del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos, cerrando la puerta detrás.  
  
No lo puedo creer, el simplemente salió- pensé.  
  
No, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, seguramente fue en busca de sus juguetes, debo salir de aquí cuanto antes.  
  
Camine de un lado a otro, tocando cada extremo del muro, buscando alguna salida.  
  
-Esta vez se arrepentirá de haberme humillado, deseará no haber nacido- se escucho al otro lado del muro.  
  
-El viene, debo apresurarme, debo apresurarme- me decía con preocupación.  
  
La puerta se abrió nuevamente.  
  
Yo me arrincone en una esquina cubriéndome con terror.  
  
-¿Por qué tienes que ser así?- se escucho.  
  
Yo levante la mirada lentamente, viendo frente a mí al joven ayudante de Bill.  
  
-¿Qué deseas?- pregunte inseguro.  
  
-Supe lo que hiciste, ahora el jefe debe haber ido por sus herramientas y te aseguro que no ha habido ser que sobreviva a un tratamiento como el que ese hombre tiene planeado para ti, por lo que he decidido darte una oportunidad- dijo el científico.  
  
-Pero, Bill, el te matará si se entera- replique.  
  
-¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?!, el te esta dando la oportunidad de escapar, antes de tener el peor de los destinos ya sea para pokémon o humano y tu te detienes a pensar en la seguridad de los otros- un voz gritaba en mi mente.  
  
-Descuida, yo estaré bien; Bill no lo sabe, ni tampoco Giovanni, pero será demasiado tarde si no sales de aquí ahora- respondió tranquilamente, al momento que me ofrecía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.  
  
-Gra..Gracias- conteste  
  
Hacia tanto que nadie me trataba como un ser vivo, que ese pequeño gesto fue algo grandioso para mí.  
  
-No debes agradecer, no después de todo lo que ha sucedido, y yo ayude a que pasara, así que vete- exclamo sin dejar de verme a los ojos.  
  
Yo simplemente salí de ese cuarto a toda velocidad atravesando ese largo y frío pasillo, deteniéndome un segundo para mirarlo una vez mas.  
  
-Jamás te olvidare- pensé, volviendo a mi camino.  
  
Ahora debía concentrarme en escapar, ya que si llegaban a capturarme, esta vez no habría una segunda oportunidad.  
  
Por lo que corrí a través de esos pasillos, hasta salir del nivel de alta seguridad.  
  
La gente circulaba en grandes cantidades en esa parte del edificio.  
  
Aquí tendré mayor oportunidad de pasar desapercibido-pensé.  
  
Camine hasta los baños, aprovechando mi gran velocidad, ocultándome en los vestidores.  
  
El lugar se encontraba lleno de prendas usadas por el personal científico.  
  
Tome una gabardina larga buscando esconder mis anormalidades para tratar de confundirme entre las otras personas.  
  
Un grupo de hombres camino hacia la salida, pasando frente a mi.  
  
-Es ahora o nunca- pensé mezclándome entre ellos. Algunos me miraron extrañados, pero me ignoraron continuando su paso. Yo trotaba, ocultando mi forma del resto, pasamos a los guardias de seguridad sin problemas.  
  
Eso solo indicaba que aún no tenían idea de mi escape.  
  
Aliviado continué hasta llegar a una sala de espera, la cual debe al otro lado de la calle de donde se hallaba el gimnasio.  
  
A través de las grandes puertas de cristal podía ver la salida a pasos de mí,  
  
-solo un poco mas...  
  
Nos acercábamos cuando la alarma sonó, ellos sabían de mi huída.  
  
Este es el final del capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, quizá piensen que es un poco lento, pero no se decepcionen porque aún no sabemos si Ash lograra alcanzar su libertad, o si será capturado nuevamente. De cualquier forma si llegase a salir de ese lugar, ¿Cómo reaccionaria la gente al verlo?, ¿y el resto de los pokémons? Eso por un lado y por otro, si es capturado, ¿Lograra sobrevivir a Giovanni? Bueno se despide su autora, deseándoles lo mejor. Se recuerda que cualquier propuesta será tomada en cuenta. Y si deseas conocer a Sapmew, solo envía un mail, a la dirección antes estipulada, no tardara mas de 2 dias en llegar hasta ti. Gracias  
  
ATTE  
  
Arken elf. 


	6. Entre humanos y pokémons

Capítulo 6  
  
Entre humanos y pokémons  
  
Ash se encuentra a segundos de su libertad, pero desafortunadamente las cosas no marchan bien para él. Duda, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida. Advertencia este capítulo puede tener momentos fuertes en la historia, por lo que se advierte al lector, que no será del todo feliz. Al menos no aún. Arken elf.  
  
*****  
  
La alarma sonaba en todo el edificio, pero yo sabía que esa sería mi ultima oportunidad.  
  
Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y la gente a mi lado se detuvo exaltada.  
  
Yo olvidando todo, corrí hacia la salida despojándome del supuesto disfraz.  
  
Como si todo se detuviera, podía ver a todos correr, unos alejándose de mi, otros en sentido contrario tratando de capturarme.  
  
Un paso...  
  
La imagen de mi madre sonriente, extendía sus brazos para recibirme.  
  
Otro paso...  
  
Picachu, Chicorita y mis otros pokémons, sonreían alegres esperando mi regreso.  
  
Los guardias levantaban sus armas preparándose para disparar, pero eso no me detendría, prefería morir en el intento antes de que regresar.  
  
-¡Vamos Ash, te estamos esperando!- escuchaba los gritos de mis amigos en mi mente.  
  
Desafortunadamente las puertas se cerraron al momento que los hombre habrían fuego en mi dirección.  
  
Me lance con todas mis fuerzas decidido.  
  
La imagen de Misty, se hacia presente, con esa dulce mirada.  
  
-Mamá, Misty, volveré con ustedes- exclame  
  
Los cristales volaron en todas direcciones, la gente en la acera grito asustada.  
  
Yo, fui alcanzado por una bala, la cual me hizo caer de lleno en los vidrios rotos.  
  
Cada pequeño cristal atravesó mi piel, sumándose al dolor ocasionado por la bala.  
  
Me levante ignorando todo esto, reiniciando mi escape a través de las calles de esa gran ciudad.  
  
*****  
  
Sabía que esto pasaría- exclamo Bill, observando las cámaras de vigilancia.  
  
-Por eso no debimos retirar el sistema de contención-continuo  
  
-No importa- Se escucho como respuesta.  
  
-No llegará muy lejos, después de todo, sus poderes se encuentran inaccesibles para él, por lo que esta indefenso.  
  
La masterball blanca brillaba con el reflejo de la luz en la mano de Giovanni.  
  
-Y la gente no le ayudará, después de todo es una criatura salvaje y peligrosa- continuo.  
  
-Dentro de pronto, iniciara una casería y Sapmew volverá- finalizo el hombre.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto el científico.  
  
-Créeme Bill, la gente teme a lo que no conoce, sobre todo si es la imagen de su mas grande temor- respondio Giovanni.  
  
-¿Enserio?, ¿Y que temor es ese?  
  
-El temor a convertirse en un número mas en la lista- finalizo el líder del equipo Rocket.  
  
-Entonces debemos esperar- comento Bill, indeciso.  
  
-Probablemente sea bueno rastrearlo de una vez, ya que yo lo quiero vivo- contesto su jefe desapareciendo de la vista.  
  
-Muy pronto Sapmew, muy pronto veras la realidad de la naturaleza humana- murmuro Giovanni para sí.  
  
*****  
  
El joven híbrido avanzaba con dificultad atravesando las calles sin detenerse.  
  
La gente al verlo huía despavorida, su aspecto era terrible.  
  
Para Ash cada paso era como un suplicio, la sangre derramada aumentaba, a pesar de la presión que él aplicaba. El rojo carmesí recubría su cuerpo, trayendo consigo debilidad y dolor.  
  
*****  
  
-No puedo continuar así, cada segundo me debilito mas, es probable que no llegue al bosque.  
  
Continué unos metros mas, hasta que mi cuerpo se dio por vencido.  
  
Entonces sin esperanza, permití que el cansancio dominara.  
  
Me desplome en un callejón, oscuro y sucio, pero aún así era capaz de observar el rastro dejado en la acera.  
  
Mi visión se nublo, pero me negaba a perder el conocimiento.  
  
-Si cierro los ojos estaré perdido- murmure.  
  
Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para ser ubicado ,o morir debido a la gravedad de mis heridas. Mi respiración se hacía mas compleja a cada segundo.  
  
Me ahogaba, en mi propia sangre, pero mi deseo de vivir continuaba intacto.  
  
Una sombra se aproximo hacia mí.  
  
Era un joven, no podía distinguirlo debido a mi posición, pero sabía que no corría riesgo "Aun".  
  
-Escucha, aún no se lo que eres, pero no eres malo, eso puedo asegurarlo, ya que tu salvaste a mi Rhydon y estoy en deuda contigo, se escucho a lo lejos. Es cierto que yo estuve a punto de matar a su amigo, pero me detuve a tiempo. Lo que experimentaba eran las consecuencias de esa decisión.  
  
-Solo quiero volver a casa- respondí en su mente.  
  
Cuando me encuentro a una distancia de 5 o 5 metros puedo usar algunas habilidades, pero con mucho trabajo y principalmente solo son para facilitar mi comunicación.  
  
-Estas terriblemente herido, y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer- replico tapando la herida de bala.  
  
Levanto un objeto cilíndrico y comenzó aplicar un líquido frío sobre todo mi cuerpo.  
  
Yo no podía hacer nada mas que observar.  
  
-Es inútil - le dije en su mente.  
  
Él ignoro mi comentario, continuando su labor.  
  
Ellos se aproximaban, podía sentirlos.  
  
-Ellos vienen- continué débilmente.  
  
-Lo sé, pero el moverte sería peligroso- contesto apurado.  
  
-Vete, ya has hecho suficiente- replique.  
  
-No, si me voy ellos te encontrarán- respondió el entrenador.  
  
-Aún así lo harán...  
  
*****  
  
Sabrina, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Misty con angustia.  
  
Hacia apenas algunos minutos de que habían llegado y la gente armaba alboroto por toda la ciudad.  
  
-Dicen que un pokémon salvaje y extremadamente peligroso esta suelto.- respondió la psíquica.,  
  
-¿Tu crees que sea Ash?- pregunto la joven entrenadora de pókemons de agua.  
  
-Afirmativamente- replico Sabrina.  
  
-ÉL debe haber huido, pero por lo que veo, debe encontrarse muy cerca- continuo.  
  
-Entonces apresurémonos, podría estar en cualquier parte, hay que buscarlo- exclamo Misty.  
  
-Pika, pika (si, pronto)- dijo pikachu  
  
-Espera, tratare de localizarlo- respondió la joven de cabello negro.  
  
-No, no puedo, debe encontrarse demasiado débil, o...  
  
-No importa lo haremos a la antigua, ¡Vamos Pikachu!- finalizo Misty.  
  
*****  
  
Se que debido a mi estado, me era imposible hacer algo mas.  
  
Pero el miedo, comenzaba a dominar mis sentidos.  
  
Sabía que ellos llegarían y no deseaba que Sam saliera herido por mi culpa.  
  
Trate de incorporarme, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes.  
  
-Tranquilo, te repondrás- dijo el entrenador.  
  
-he usado todas mis súper pociones, desinfectado las heridas, y detenido el sangrado, afortunadamente fue un rasguño, o jamás habría podido hacer nada- Comento.  
  
-Gracias, tratare de recompensar tu ayuda, pero ahora debes irte- murmure débilmente.  
  
-No deseo recompensas, solo el ver que te mejores y quizá que me permitas ser tu amigo será suficiente, además eres el pokémon mas increíble que he visto, ¿Eres un legendario?- pregunto excitado.  
  
-Yo... bueno no soy tan increíble como un legendario, ni siquiera...respondí, pero él se adelanto sin permitir que finalizara mi explicación.  
  
-Eres modesto- dijo seriamente.  
  
Un sentimiento vino a mí como el viento.  
  
-Vete, vete, vete- murmure, levantándome de un salto.  
  
El dolor regreso, con un terrible escalofrío, pero eso no importaba, no permitiría que lastimaran al jovencito que me ayudo.  
  
-Espera, no hagas eso- dijo.  
  
Yo lo empuje hacia un contenedor de basura, cerrándolo rápidamente.  
  
-No hagas sonidos y todo estará bien- dije en su mente.  
  
-Pero aún estas muy débil, ellos podrían asesinarte- pensó, sabiendo que yo lograría conocer sus sentimientos.  
  
Un grupo de hombres se aproximo.  
  
No podía correr, la verdad es que él simple hecho de mantenerme de pie rea un suplicio, pero no había opción, así que corrí.  
  
¡¡Ahí esta!!  
  
Comencé a correr, atravesando el callejón, hasta el otro lado, un muro detuvo mis pasos.  
  
-¿Por qué esto me tiene que suceder a mi?- pensé  
  
Examine cada rincón buscando un modo de escape.  
  
-La escalera de emergencia, eso es.  
  
Subí por la escalera, rápidamente.  
  
Mis perseguidores se percataron subiendo detrás de mí.  
  
-No podrás huir- decían . Uno de ellos salto, agarrandose de mi cola.  
  
No tengo palabras para describir la gran cantidad de sentimientos que recorrieron mi mente en ese momento.  
  
Dolor, Desesperación, preocupación, y mas dolor.  
  
Ambos caímos estrepitosamente.  
  
Yo sobre él, pero eso fue suficiente para coartar mi escape.  
  
-Lo tengo- Dijo otro de los hombres quien me levanto.  
  
-Forcejee, era lo único que me quedaba.  
  
Estate quieto- grito mi captor, lanzándome contra el muro.  
  
Esta vez no me levante, no podía, había usado lo que me quedaba de fuerzas en ese intento.  
  
-Vamos, no veo lo peligroso que puedes ser- continuo el hombre levantándome de un brazo, mas arriba del piso.  
  
Mis quejidos involuntarios se escucharon por todo el lugar.  
  
*****  
  
-No puedo permitir que se lo lleven- pensaba un jovencito desde la basura.  
  
Él podía escuchar cada suceso desde su posición, pero todos sus pokémons se encontraban en el centro pokémon.  
  
-No importa- dijo, saliendo del contenedor.  
  
-Hey ustedes perdedores- Grito  
  
Todos voltearon al escuchar el grito.  
  
-Se lo que han hecho, y los denunciare- continuo  
  
-Atrapen al otro mocoso- grito, uno. Sam corrió, huyendo de los sujetos.  
  
Uno lanzo un bastón golpeando al jovencito en una pierna.  
  
Sam cayo.  
  
El hombre se aproximo a él , cuando algo lo detuvo.  
  
Se quedo paralizado sin poderse mover.  
  
Nadie prestaba atención a Sam, ni a su supuesto compañero.  
  
-Recuerdas esto- dijo otro, sacando a la luz, esa esfera blanca.  
  
Y claro, como no me había dado cuenta, esa voz pertenecía a Bill, además de ser científico, era un mercenario.  
  
-Estas lleno de sorpresas- replique.  
  
-Cállate- fue su respuesta, acompañada de un golpe en mi mejilla.  
  
Es hora de volver a casa- continuo volteando.  
  
-Yo no lo creo- se escucho otra voz, pero esta vez era femenina.  
  
Una par de siluetas se divisaron, junto con las formas de una serie de pokémons a sus espaldas.  
  
Los hombres retrocedieron inseguros, con excepción de Bill.  
  
-Así que finalmente alguien ha venido- dijo en tono seguro.  
  
-Bueno, es una lastima que haya sido demasiado tarde- continuo, sacando un arma de la nada.  
  
-Sé lo que deseas, pero mis ordenes son, muy simples en verdad.  
  
-Lo se respondió la jovencita de enfrente.  
  
Bill levanto su arma hacia mí.  
  
-Tu no podrás hacer nada contra mí, yo se quien eres, y estoy preparado- exclamo.  
  
La joven dio un paso, revelando a la líder de gimnasio.  
  
Alakazam, paralízalo- exclamo la joven, pero nada sucedió.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible?- pensó la joven, incapaz de acceder a la mente de aquel hombre.  
  
-Te diré que he estudiado los ataques psíquicos de mi pequeño proyecto, y bueno diseñe un sistema de protección para ellos- replico.  
  
-Ahora ríndanse o él morirá- continuo.  
  
-jamás- se escucho la segunda voz , revelando la otra forma.  
  
-Misty- pensé.  
  
-No puede ser, es, es...  
  
-Trata de detenerme- reto Bill a la joven pelirroja.  
  
Yo solo observaba a Misty, así que ella había venido hasta aquí por mí, ella había regresado, yo no podía creerlo.  
  
-Okay pikachu- atactrueno- exclamo la joven.  
  
-No Misty-exclamo Sabrina, pero no fue escuchada.  
  
Bill disparó...  
  
Silencio  
  
Solo los pasos de aquello que huían de la escena.  
  
Un ataque de electricidad, pero no obtuvo resultados, Bill ya se encontraba demasiado lejos del lugar.  
  
Lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de la esfera que cayo al piso, rodando hasta detenerse a mi lado.  
  
*****  
  
-Ash- escuche una voz a lo lejos.  
  
Era ella, corrió a mi lado, con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
No se lo que ella veía, porque me era imposible hacer nada.  
  
Podía sentir, como la vida, finalmente me dejaba, la fuerzas me habían abandonado y ni siquiera podía respirar,, pero eso no era importante, porque sabía que ella había venido por mí. Se encontraba conmigo, finalmente tuve la oportunidad de verla una vez mas a mi lado.  
  
Me abrazo, levantándome en sus brazos, Sabrina y Sam corrieron ayudarla, de ahí ya no supe mas.  
  
-Gracias Misty, ojala pudiera tener la fuerza suficiente para poder decirte que.  
  
-Te amo.  
  
Una esfera blanca brillo, al reflejo de un pequeño rayo de sol.  
  
Sam la levanto, entregándosela a la joven pelirroja.  
  
-Lo siento- exclamo con tristeza.  
  
Este es el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado. Aquí surge un problema ¿vivir o morir?, bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Les agradezco sus mensajes y recuerden el mail es belemkaren67@hotmail.com. Se despide su autora Arken elf. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido. Gracias 


	7. Una mirada al futuro

Capítulo 7  
  
Una mirada al futuro  
  
Se que este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es la despedida. Gracias por las reviews recibidas, las cuales me hicieron continuar esta historia. Este fanfic, se encuentra realizado después de la película el regreso de Mewtwo y se señala algunas escenas de la misma. Esperando sea de su agrado  
  
Arken elf.  
  
Todos los derechos pertenecen a nintendo en una historia sin fines de lucro. GRACIAS  
  
*****  
  
La luz del sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, los pequeños rayos se desvanecían entre las montañas.  
  
En lo alto de una colina Misty, la entrenadora de pókemons de agua observaba una pequeña esfera blanca en su mano.  
  
A su lado un pikachu, le miraba preocupado.  
  
Había pasado 1 semana desde el incidente de Ash, donde él había resultado herido a causa de su desesperación, pero, ¿Acaso había sido eso?, o se refería a un sentimiento oculto que emanaba desde el fondo de su corazón, confundiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
Ella sabía la respuesta, pero le era imposible saber si era la correcta.  
  
Miro nuevamente la esfera reflejar la escasa cantidad de luz con un brillo único.  
  
Era irónico que su único amor, la única persona que había logrado llegar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser hubiese terminado de esa forma.  
  
-¿Es acaso el destino?- se pregunto en su mente.  
  
-No lo creo- se escucho una respuesta- La voz de otro joven en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Sabrina- murmuro la pelirroja, sin mirarla.  
  
-Se como te sientes, Misty, pero ambas sabemos que es lo mejor, recuerda que en el futuro, muchas cosas pueden suceder, y quizás entonces la gente comience aceptar o entender lo que tenemos aquí, pero hasta entonces creo que es lo mejor- Dijo la joven hablando con voz tranquila, pero triste.  
  
-Si lo hago, lo perderé de nuevo- replico Misty.  
  
-Jamás lo perdiste- finalizo Sabrina, retirándose con un último mensaje en su mente.  
  
-Recuerda que tu tienes la carga de elegir su futuro, el destino no existe, solo lo que nosotros vamos forjando con los pasos de cada día, recuérdalo Misty.  
  
Giovanni cree en tu muerte Ash, pero él sabrá la verdad tarde o temprano, y tú deberás enfrentar tu futuro, pero yo no puedo pensar solo en mí, debo pensar en ti también.  
  
-Te amo Ash, te amo mas que a cualquier cosa en este mundo y no soportaría ser la razón de tu caída.  
  
-Esto ya sucedió una vez, no permitiré que suceda nuevamente-exclamo Misty con pesar.  
  
La noche llegó y a lo lejos se diviso la forma de una extraña criatura que se aproximaba lentamente.  
  
-El momento ha llegado, se que debería hablarte de frente, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo, no ahora, te dejo, con la esperanza de que algún día regreses a mí, como lo hiciste hace poco.  
  
-Pero esta vez será diferente, tu y yo lograremos tener la fortaleza para luchar juntos por nuestros ideales, por nuestro futuro, por nuestro amor- continuo en su mente.  
  
-Hermosos pensamiento, joven Misty- contestó la vos varonil, conocedora y madura de una criatura que conocía el verdadero significado del dolor, de la desesperación y de la soledad.  
  
-Mewtwo- replico la joven mirando a la figura que se elevaba por los aires frete a ella.  
  
-Se lo que ha sucedido, Joven humana, se porque me has llamado y lamento tu dolor- replico el pokémon a la joven.  
  
-¿Aceptas mi propuesta?- pregunto Misty seriamente.  
  
Mewtwo miró al pokémon eléctrico que solo observaba desde el piso.  
  
-Tu; ¿Piensas venir, joven pikachu?- cuestiono el poderoso ser al pequeño pokémon eléctrico.  
  
-Pika- respondió el pequeño con decisión.  
  
-¿Estas segura de lo que pides, líder?, yo no puedo asegurarte su retorno a tu brazos, pero si tu fe en él es la misma que la mía no te sentirás defraudada, eso te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
-Así será- replico Misty entregando la pequeña esfera a su nuevo dueño.  
  
-Él no pertenece mas al mundo de los humanos, ni al de los pókemons, su existencia aquí es un riesgo, yo lo amo, pero sé que si se queda conmigo correrá un grave peligro, nadie mas además de Sabrina y yo sabemos la verdad, ni siquiera el joven que nos acompaño aquellos fatídicos momentos.  
  
-Además, ¿Quién sino tú lo entendería mejor?, tu que has experimentado lo que él, has sufrido como el y eres como él.- continuo la joven.  
  
-Cuídalo por mí Newtwo, no permitas que me olvide- finalizo corriendo de la colina no sin antes despedirse del pequeño pikachu.  
  
-Gracias por todo pikachu, yo jamás los olvidaré y dile a Ash que siempre vivirá en mi corazón.  
  
Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, seguida de otras más en camino hacia el mundo que le arrebato a su único amor.  
  
-Te esperare Ash, lo haré en verdad, se que superaras los obstáculos y volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo sin Giovanni, sin científicos, sin dolor...  
  
El gran pokémon elevo la Masterball, hasta sus manos, aterrizando en la colina.  
  
-Admirable humana, justo como él, ella es única- pensó  
  
-Aunque él alguna vez lo dijo, "Todos somos únicos, sin importar lo que seamos", esas palabra se aplican a ti amigo, quien me dio fuerzas para seguir, me ayudo a sobrevivir en un momento de desesperación y me salvo 2 veces de la destrucción haciéndome ver la realidad, arriesgando tu vida y tu seguridad.  
  
-Creo que ha llegado el momento de pagarte el favor- continuo.  
  
-(Gracias, por ayudarnos, Newtwo, pensé que sería inútil, cuando lo ví aquel día fue terrible, pero ahora tengo esperanza)- dijo el pikachu.  
  
-Debemos irnos Pikachu, vamos a casa- contesto el pókemon elevándose junto con pikachu por los aires.  
  
Ambos volaron a través de la oscuridad con un nuevo destino, desconocido para todos excepto para él, ese pokémon que tantas veces buscaba el significado de su vida, ahora este tenía uno nuevo, y ese era ayudar a un amigo.  
  
FIN  
  
Arken elf: Bien, ¿Qué piensan?, espero les haya gustado, termino esta historia así con la idea de una secuela, donde Ash quien (obviamente esta vivo) aunque como Sapmew, deberá enfrentar nuevos retos y aprender a confiar en la gente otra vez. Pero ahora tiene a 2 amigos que trataran de ayudarlo a salir adelante, ya que Misty aún espera su regreso, al igual que otro hombre quien desconfía de la supuesta muerte de su Sapmew y habrá de buscar rastros del mismo. Pero eso claro solo si ustedes lo desean. Por el momento me despido con la esperanza de que este fanfic les haya gustado y hasta la próxima. Si deseas usar algún personaje de esta historia que haya sido producto de mi loca mente, no hay problema, siempre y cuando menciones mi nombre como creadora de él. Cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido. Atte su autora  
  
Arken elf, que tengan bonitos pensamientos. 


End file.
